So Hard to Find
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. With Sonic dead and buried, the HIVE have to find a replacement member. And, of course, there's only one way to do that. AUDITIONS! But the Titans get wind of this and come up with a plan of their own...
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I couldn't leave the HIVE with only six members to the Teen Titans' seven, so here's how they got themselves a new one. If any of the characters that I add act funny…well, it's an alternateuniverse! They're not supposed to be themselves! MEH!. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**So Hard to Find"**

**Chapter One**

**HIVE Tower: Red X's Room**

Rose groaned and rubbed her temples. Who knew it would be this hard to find a replacement? Applications from all over had been sent to the tower. Seems word travels fast. Curse the internet! Now, Rose was an open minded individual. …but if they thought she was going to believe that somebody had gained super powers by being pecked by a radioactive chicken, they had another thing coming. The Moderately Interesting Chicken-Man indeed. She balled up the application in front of her before tossing it into a pile of rejects next to her desk.

Rose: (muttering) Being the leader sucks.

She picked up the next application…and apparently the habit of talking to herself, though that was probably earlier on.

Rose: (muttering) Let's see…name…Captain Kan…

Gritting her teeth, Rose tore the paper up. Sometimes you can't even get past the name. Moving on…

Rose: …GOD DAMN IT!

She ripped the Private HIVE application in half and put it with the other four he had sent. Holding her head in her hands, Rose sighed. This was driving her insane. These applications were useless. As much as it disgusted her, Rose had no choice. …try-outs.

::CUE THEME::

**Jinx's Room**

Jinx sighed as she stared up at her ceiling, laying on her bed. While she no longer beat herself up over Sonic's death, she still missed him. Slow days like these only served to remind her that a chunk of her life had been taken away. A knock on her door jarred her from her thoughts.

Jinx: It's open.

Well, technically it was unlocked, not open…but let's not get into that. The door opened. Blackfire leaned against the frame of the door.

Blackfire: You still here? Come on, get up.

Jinx: Why?

Blackfire: Because you've been in here all day. Get up.

Sighing, Jinx rolled off the bed and walked to the door. Blackfire put her arm around Jinx and kept her moving.

Jinx: Where are we going?

Blackfire: Out. …I can't begin to know how you feel, but I know staying in the tower and staring at the wall…

Jinx: It was the ceiling.

Blackfire: Whatever. The point is all it does is allow you to think about him. Now, let me ask you. Did Sonic tell you that he liked seeing you depressed at any point?

Jinx shook her head silently. …he liked her smile. …and he also seemed to enjoy making her angry. "You're sexy when you're angry"…that's what he said. Damn, that wasn't helping.

Blackfire: Then we got to help you through this depression A.S.A.P. or you'll be disappointing him from the beyond when he checks up on us.

Sighing, Jinx shrugged her shoulders. Talking Blackfire out of an idea was like trying to talk Krystal into being logical. …no, that wasn't true. Krystal would clutch her head and scream that logic burns. Still, either way it wouldn't work out.

Jinx: So what do you suggest?

Blackfire: You, Red, Krystal, and me. No guys. Anywhere. You. Want. To. Go. You want to go to Mexico? We'll go to Mexico. You want to go to France? France it is.

Jinx: I don't feel like traveling.

Blackfire: Okay, something local. See a movie? Hit the mall? Come on, work with me, Jinx.

Jinx smiled weakly. It was nice to know she had a friend that cared as much as Blackfire did.

Blackfire: Ah ha. That's a start.

Jinx: …Blackfire, I really appreciate this…but there's nothing I want to do right now.

Blackfire: Alright, alright, alright. We'll do something HERE together. …how are you with a battle staff?

Jinx wasn't sure she heard her right.

Jinx: Pardon?

Blackfire: A battle staff. It's a metal pole with…

Jinx: I know what it is. Why would you want to know that?

Shrugging, Blackfire led her toward the training room.

Blackfire: On my planet, battle staffs are not only weapons, but a great source of fun and stress relief. I'll teach you a few things on the training robots.

Jinx: …um…okay.

Blackfire: Don't look so surprised. How many times have I told you? Tamaranians are a warrior race. What you might think of as brutal training, we find entertaining.

Jinx: I see…well…go easy on me.

There was an opportunity to joke here…but Blackfire decided not to. She didn't think Jinx needed any relationship jokes. …still…it would have been funny.

**Main Room**

Gizmo felt a tick in his eye. Strange…that usually happened to Jinx.

Gizmo: You want me to do what now?

Sighing, Red X nodded. She knew it was an odd request…but it was what she wanted. …AND HER WORD WAS LAW! …ahem. Well, she was the leader. Besides, if she had to read another application filled out by "Seymour Butts", Red X would scream.

Red X: Go on to the internet and post that we're having auditions for a new HIVE member.

Gizmo: …that just sounds…wrong.

Red X: I know, I know. Jinx won't be happy about this…but we can't just choose a hero out of a hat. Look at this.

Red X held up an application that she had saved.

Red X: This one misspelled HIVE. HIVE! It's an acronym! How do you misspell that?!

Gizmo: We keep Mammoth around.

Red X: Mammoth can spell HIVE.

Sighing, Gizmo nodded and started typing.

Gizmo: Going to need some details.

Red X: Three days from now. Eleven a.m. to four. Two days later, same time unless a replacement has been found by then. Expect interruptions from possible criminal attacks.

Gizmo: Uh huh…should they bring the costumes?

Red X: Uh…optional. And…

Red X gave further details, such as mentioning that people unable to speak English will have to kiss Blackfire so that translations can be made.

Gizmo: Yeah, that'll deter people…

Red X: …might deter the women.

Gizmo: Yeah, yeah…I get the idea. It's sent.

Now they just had to wait.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room, That Evening**

Cyborg stared at the post in amazement. It seemed legit…but come on! A superhero audition? What was this, "Superhero Idol"? Still…if it WAS real…it could provide them with one hell of an opportunity. He decided to call the others. Raven would be especially interested, he was sure. Robin and Raven were the planners. Raven came up with an idea and Robin would elaborate on it, making it happen. Within a few minutes, Raven was sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead and stroking Shade's hair. Her eyes showed that she was in deep thought. Everyone was crowded around her, waiting to see what sort of perverse, twisted, and morally wrong plan her demonic mind could concoct with a perverse eagerness of their own…well, not Shade. He was falling asleep from Raven scratching his head.

Raven: **…have I ever told you it's hard to think when I'm being stared at?**

Terra: Has that ever stopped us from staring?

Raven: **…hnn. …maybe we could…no…no, that won't work.**

Robin: What won't work?

Sighing, Raven closed her eyes, thinking harder.

Raven: **The only thing that comes to mind is taking this opportunity to plant a spy among them, much like they did to us.**

Starfire: I would hope our spy is not as incompetent in their task.

Terra: You know, dirt gets everywhere, Starfire. In your hair, under the nails…in the lungs…everywhere. It would be a real painful experience if that dirt were to…oh, I don't know…move around and form sharp daggers to dig into the flesh…don't you think?

Starfire smiled sweetly at the implied threat.

Starfire: No matter which form you choose, I will live long enough to remove your head from your shoulders. Keep this in mind, Terra.

Changeling: So what's wrong with that plan?

It was generally ignored when threats started being thrown around. No one ever carried them out anyway.

Robin: Who would we use? They've met us all before. Even in different costumes, they'd figure it out.

Cyborg: So we don't use a costume. I got something better.

Her fingers stopped in mid-stroke on Shade's head, an idea formed in Raven's head. He groaned and nuzzled her hand, trying to get her to continue, but she ignored it.

Raven: **Show us. And for getting my hopes up as much as you have, it better be worth it.**

Cyborg: It will be. Trust me.

**The Duo's Apartment, Morning**

Kitten: Well look at that. Your boyfriend's team is holding auditions for a new member.

Kitten held up the newspaper. They were eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Pam had a bowl of cereal while Kitten was eating…uh… Kitten was eating…oh boy. You know, I don't know WHAT that is…but I think it's quivering. Pam snatched the paper from Kitten's hands.

Pam: He ain't my boyfriend.

Kitten: Uh huh.

Sighing, Pam read the article concerning the ad on the internet, which included a copy of it. This was a great opportunity to make a real name for herself…not to mention quit her dead end jobs. …but…Pam glanced up at Kitten as the blonde downed her soda, pouting when the can was empty before tossing it into the trash can.

Pam: Recycle that.

Kitten: Right, right…sorry.

Some people…what was Pam thinking about again? Oh, yeah! The ad in the paper. …but…Kitten. She couldn't just leave Kitten alone…could she? No, that would be insanely cruel. Kitten didn't have anyone else in the world. …well, there was that one guy at work…the one who apparently had a thing for strong girls…but he was a tiny little guy…no idea what he was getting himself into. If they ever got serious, Kitten would break his back with a loving hug. Whoever Kitten got with would have to be made of some stern stuff.

Kitten: I'm going.

…Pam wiggled a finger in her ear. She couldn't have meant…

Pam: Say wha…?

Kitten: To the audition. I'm going. I'm attending.

Pam: You'd leave me all by my lonesome?

Kitten: Of course not! I'm sure I can work something out for you. You're my best friend.

Pam: I'm your only friend.

…ouch.

Pam: I…didn't mean it like that.

Kitten: I know.

Pam: Well if you're doin' it, I'm doin' it.

Kitten: And if you get it, I'll trust you not to forget about me.

They shook on it. Now Pam had to know.

Pam: …what IS that you're eatin' anyway?

Kitten: …you know, I'm not sure. I was passing by a garbage can yesterday and I smelled this…

Pam: Okay, stop there.

Grinning, Kitten took a big bite of her…whatever it was, making a show of it. Groaning, Pam lowered her head.

Pam: I hate you.

Kitten: But it's soooo good. Want a bite?

Pam: I'll turn that into a hunk of stone if you don't shut up.

Kitten: Alright, alright. You're so cranky.

**New York City**

Jester: Well I'll be a monkey's uncle having a huge gender related identity crisis. The HIVE is actually going to…

There was a groan to her right. The criminal she had bound in unbreakable silly string (yeah, just TRY and figure that out) was waking up. She twirled her staff and hit him over the head. He didn't go out cold again, but he shut up, which was the plan.

Jester: …hold auditions for a new member. …how many times is this fact going to be repeated? …hmm…I've got a pretty good gig here…and…would you stop squirming or I'll bop you again!

Criminal: …sorry.

Sighing, Jester continued to think.

Jester: …eh.

She crumbled the newspaper up. She had no time for team work…they didn't understand her anyways. Oh well. IT WAS TIME TO TAKE THESE LITTERBUGS HOME AND SCOLD THEM FURTHER!

Jester: This time, with FINGER WAGGING ACTION! I'll make you feel so guilty you'll EAT your garbage before you drop it on the ground again!

Well, not everyone was going to want to join, right?

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**So Hard to Find"**

**Chapter Two**

**HIVE Tower: Training Room, Audition Day**

Jinx sat at the judge table, fists clenched. This…was a disgrace! What in the hell?! Was this a game show now? And if Mammoth didn't stop with that terrible British accent, she was going to shove a foot up his hairy ass…and probably not hers because she'd have to cut it off afterward.

Gizmo: Jinx!

Jinx: What?

Gizmo: That's the fourth time!

Jinx looked at her hand. She had crushed her paper cup full of water again…and now it wasn't so full of water, since it was pretty much flat. Sighing, Jinx wiped it up again.

Jinx: Sorry.

Red X: Pay attention. Alright, next.

A girl with glowing yellow eyes and white wings approached the table, placing an application on the table.

Red X: Let's see…Silver Swan?

Silver Swan: That's me.

Blackfire: And what can you do…besides fly. That one is obvious.

Silver Swan: Well…I can control any form of bird, flying or otherwise…

Nobody seemed very impressed with that. She hurried with the next part.

Silver Swan: But I can also use something I call my swan song, which is powerful enough to level a building.

Well, that was impressive…but…

Gizmo: Can you control HOW powerful the blast is?

Silver Swan: Uh…

Red X: If you can't, then I'm sorry. We live in a city, surrounded by people and buildings. If you can't keep it under control, you'll destroy things that we're trying to protect.

Sighing, the girl nodded.

Silver Swan: It was worth a shot. Oh well…back to hunting Wonder Girl…

Turning, she walked over to the other rejects. She regarded the tied up Private HIVE for a moment, before shaking her head and sitting down on the supplied chair.

Red X: Next.

WHOOSH. The team was forced to gawk. Little else would work. In the blink of an eye, the next person had ran up. His outfit was mostly green with goggles over his eyes. Blonde hair stuck out from the top of his mask which was open under the eyes, showing the rest of his face. …it couldn't be…he couldn't be THAT bold. …nor that stupid. He searched himself.

Speedster: Crap, dropped my application. Hold on a sec…

He took off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Krystal looked at the others.

Krystal: It can't be him, right?

Jinx: I'll kill him…

Red X: Jinx, calm down…there are other speedsters in the world.

Jinx: Other teenage speedsters?!

Okay, that did narrow it down a little. The speedster returned.

Speedster: Okay, here it is.

He put the paper out for them to take.

Gizmo: …Inertia?

Inertia: That's the name.

Apparently that wasn't good enough. Jinx slammed her fist down and stood up, fingers crackling with magic energy.

Jinx: Liar! Do you think we're stupid, Kid Flash?! I'll…

Red X: JINX!

Red X's voice cut through the rage Jinx was feeling. She blinked and looked at her.

Red X: Don't jump to conclusions. Until you can prove that he's Kid Flash, you're not to attack him, understand?

Jinx: But…

Red X: …do you understand me, Jinx?

With clenched teeth, Jinx sat back down.

Krystal: You gots to excuse her. She has…issues with Kid Flash and you're very similar.

Inertia: Yeah, that's understandable.

Mammoth: Just go stand over there. If you're NOT Kid Flash, then we could use a speedster.

Inertia: Alright!

The blonde speedster zipped over to the accepted line. The one who gave the name of "Stone" grumbled. The competition was stiffer then he had thought. If he didn't get the spot, Raven would have his head. After going through all those spells to hide his scent from Krystal, and D.N.A. from any scanners Gizmo might have set up, Raven warned him that failing would make her feel very…disappointed. As she said this, Raven slowly clenched both fists to illustrate that "disappointment" was the least of his worries. His own holographic devices provided the disguise.

Red X: Next.

Elemental took a deep breath, repeating a mantra in her head. Don't let them know who you are. Don't let them know who you are.

Gizmo: And you are…?

Elemental: P…crap! I mean Elemental! Yeah…Elemental.

Athena smacked herself in the forehead. That was going to cost her. …wait…why was she upset? If Elemental screwed up, her chances would go up. …but she shouldn't think like that. …damn moral dilemmas.

Mammoth: And what do you do?

Nngh! Not now! Please, not now! Her head started to pound. Why was it always…? She should have taken her pills before doing this. She spoke, trying to suppress her accent (which wasn't real in the first place, but she had been doing it for a long time).

Elemental: I can…transmute one substance into another.

This caught Mammoth's attention. Someone with powers just like his sister? What were the odds of that?

Blackfire: Hmm…Mammoth, I think this should be your call. Is she in or out?

Elemental clasped her hands together in a pleading fashion. Mammoth thought about it. Would it be honoring Shimmer's memory by accepting her…or disgracing it? …he also had to remember that this person really wanted to join. …and just because they accepted her at this point, it didn't mean she'd make the cut in the end.

Mammoth: Yeah…she's in.

Elemental: Whoo hoo!

Elemental ran over to the accepted group.

Elemental: Hey, how ya doing?

Other Candidate: Uh…good.

Elemental: Yeah. I'm good too.

After the final reviews, the rejects were escorted out, leaving the accepted group to mingle a bit. Athena stood next to Elemental, hands behind her head in a leisurely fashion.

Athena: You made it.

Elemental: You too.

They both nodded.

Elemental: Well…good luck.

Athena: Hmm? Oh, oh, right. You too.

Silence.

Elemental: …you know you don't have a chance.

Athena: Are you kidding me?

Well, it was a civil competition for a little while at least.

Athena: I'm twice as good as you. Super strong, super fast…

Inertia: I'm faster.

Athena: …

Athena let her pheromones out, shutting up every male in the room. She had learned how to control it rather well. The only problem was that without her constantly releasing it, it wore off pretty quick, plus the pheromones were much larger then air molecules, meaning that it was pretty easy to filter out.

Athena: …I can stick to walls and…

She sniffed. …why did the air smell like fresh pine? The boys shook their heads, snapping out of the daze. Elemental waved a finger.

Elemental: But I can turn anything into anything else…even your pheromones.

Athena: You leave my pheromones alone!

An odd thing to say, but still…they were HER pheromones, damn it!

Elemental: …what are we doing? We're friends. We can't let this get between us.

Athena: …yeah…yeah, you're right. We're being stupid.

In truth it was a ploy to get the other to let their guard down. They wouldn't lose. Not to HER (and by "her" I mean each other). Isn't it funny how competitive people can get?

**Titan H.Q.: Training Room**

Starfire stood stock still, waiting. This program had been run so many times that her body reacted on reflex rather then conscious thought to complete it. The program was based on the common target practice method. Various possible targets sprung up at once. Starfire had to take aim and destroy the ones that depicted targets while not flinging any at one depicting a teammate. …usually though, she just destroyed them all. They weren't cardboard cut outs our anything, but rather holograms with sensors running through them so the computer can tally the score appropriately. It also gave…THERE! Starfire flung rapid starbolts across the room, hitting the targets, sparing the Robin one…and nailing Raven's in the face. She smirked to herself. At first, she hadn't minded Raven. But slowly…bit by bit, the demon bitch had become more and more important in the eyes of everyone on the team. And that importance…that UNDESERVED importance made Starfire want to rip Raven in two. Raven knew it too. She was careful around Starfire, as she should be. Threats were thrown in her direction but she never DARED touch Robin. Only once. And Starfire broke her leg for it. …as I was saying, it also gave her time to think. Raven's plan…as usual…was deviously brilliant (another reason Starfire was slowly growing to hate her), but there was a huge flaw. Using Cyborg. Cyborg was a clever inventor and a powerhouse by human standards, but he was also a blusterous foolish man who rarely put any thought into his actions, preferring to charge head first into battle.

Robin: Somebody's feeling angry today.

Starfire almost missed with her last barrage…almost. Tsking, Robin shook his head.

Robin: Now did Changeling really deserve that hole in his gut?

Smirking, Starfire turned to her beloved, unable to stop herself from levitating off the ground. Robin just had that affect on her.

Starfire: Perhaps now he shall not consume so much of our food.

Robin: What's bugging you, Star?

Starfire leaned on Robin. It was such a shame that Earth males were so short. Oh well.

Starfire: Cyborg shall surely ruin this plan, Robin. Why did you not elect for me to go in his stead? With my power, I could easily gain access.

Robin: Your power, yes. Your temper, no. Can you honestly say you could play nice with your sister?

…oh yeah. Her sister.

Starfire: …I concede to that. Then why not you? You are a much better actor then Cyborg.

Robin: My fighting style is too recognizable for Red X. She'd figure me out and I've fought with that style for so long, I'd be bound to lapse into it in a fight, even if I tried to use a different one.

Starfire sighed. His logic, as always, was undeniable. However, it still left her frustrated…but there was more then one way to remedy frustration. Starfire ran her finger along Robin's chest.

Starfire: In that case, I shall need SOMETHING to do while we await Cyborg's report…

Or inevitable failure.

Starfire: …but whatever shall I do? Please, Robin…

Starfire moved her face close to his, her voice low and breathy.

Starfire: …I am open to the suggestions.

CLICK! FLASH! Starfire's eye twitched. Robin clenched his teeth.

Terra: Cheese it, we've been had!

Changeling: I told you to turn the flash off!

Terra: I thought I did! Quick, we have to get this on the internet!

Starfire: I shall tie you up with your own innards unless you hand that camera over to us!

And the chase began. Oh well…at least Starfire wasn't bored anymore.

**HIVE Tower: Training Room**

Gizmo banged his head on the table. So much work…down the drain for a stupid contest. Red X had him building stuff ever since he sent out the ad for the audition. And now it was ALL going to be smashified. The list of people was thankfully small. There was the speedster Inertia, the burly guy, Stone, the guy with the bizarre eye based headgear (at least he hoped that was headgear) Seemore, the OTHER smiling mask wearing chick, Cheshire, the Greek looking chick, Athena, and the girl with the hoodie, Elemental. The first test was the easiest...well, in comparison to the others anyway. The first test was the written test. …it was Krystal's idea. Everyone passed…obviously. When the question is, "You find a kitten in a tree and a young child trying to coax it down. Do you: A. Knock over the tree to get the cat out? B. Throw the child into the tree to join his pet? C. Eat the cat in front of the child to traumatize him? or D. Use whatever means at your disposal to get the cat out of the tree without harming the cat, the tree, the child, or anyone else for that matter?" it's not all that hard. …it's A, right? I'm sure it's A. It would be C but you can get sick from eating raw meat, you know. In any case, the next part of the test was a little harder. The group had to fight off a horde of training robots. What the HIVE didn't mention was that while you lose points for being hit, you lose twice as many points if you let the others get hit. This would be sure to test their teamwork, plus their willingness to put differences aside since they were competing with each other. It was CLEVER, damn it! …look, just say it was clever. Mammoth took forever to come up with it and he needs a boost to his self confidence in the smarts department.

Red X: Okay…as you can see, there is a very large army of training robots here. These are our most advanced models because they're connected to each other. They will be learning as you defeat each of them. You will be judge based on your performance. The score from this test will be added to the overall score of your last one. After this, there is but one more test. The test begins when the robots start moving. We'll be watching you closely and the test will be recorded. There are two rules. Don't off each other and keep the property damage of the tower as low as possible. Excessive damage WILL count against you…and Elemental?

Elemental: Yeah?

Red X: Do NOT turn all of them into something immobile as soon as the test starts. Be fair.

That said, Red X left the room. The robot's heads all shot up, eyes glowing. Elemental scowled. …that's exactly what she was going to do. Stone covered himself in his stone skin (which was obviously just a disguise as well). The fight began well enough, but as Red X stated, the robots began to change tactics after a few of them were defeated. For example, Inertia used his speed to cause the robots to blast each other, getting in front of a robot so the others would fire, then run away. This caused the robot behind him to get shot. They adapted by no longer firing at Inertia attempting hand to hand instead. It didn't help to hit him, but it made sure he had a harder time taking them out. Cheshire, however, had the hardest time. Her talent lay in drugs. She coated her weapons and nails in various toxins (most were non-lethal, but a dead criminal wouldn't exactly keep her up at night), including truth serum, if the need fall to it. Robots, however…not something her talents could handle easily. Not to say she was helpless. She was still quick on her feet and very agile. At first, Elemental and Athena competed with each other, trying to destroy more robots…but it started to become too difficult. Athena could handle the blows…but Elemental couldn't…and guilt won out.

Athena: Elemental! I have an idea!

PUNCH!

Elemental: Ugh! I'm all ears!

Athena: She said you couldn't make them immobile…but what about making them less durable?

Grinning, Elemental nodded.

Elemental: Hey, Speedy!

Inertia: It's Inertia!

Elemental: Whatever! Get ready to take them all down! Everybody else, keep them off me a sec!

Concentrating, Elemental turned the chest plates of the robots into a flimsy cardboard. One by one they began to change. Seemore kept covered Elemental with a barrage of…eyeballs. …ew. Inertia zipped by, removing wires as he plunged his hand into the now feeble chest plates. The robots were soon useless piles of metal…and cardboard…on the ground. …of course…

Elemental: Ha! I won that test.

Athena: Are you nuts?

Elemental: I'm the one that weakened them.

Athena: It was my idea!

Elemental: Anybody can have an idea! Look, I have one now. Shut up!

Inertia: …uh…I'm the one who ripped out the…

Both: Stay out of this!

Inertia: Right.

Meanwhile, the HIVE watched. Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: And it was going well too.

Mammoth: Those two know each other or something?

Gizmo: Looks that way.

Jinx: …should we…I don't know…stop them?

Krystal shook her head, shoving more popcorn into her mouth.

Krystal: Are you kidding? And ruin a perfectly good drama? Oooh, I hope Elemental tells Athena that Athena's boyfriend is her baby's daddy.

Red X: …I'm just going to stop this now.

Red X left the haphazardly set up monitoring room and reentered the training room.

Athena: And another thing, I'm sick of you leaving your socks lying around!

Elemental: They're not lying around! I got them piled up!

Athena: WE HAVE A HAMPER!

Seemore: Uh…

Both: WHAT?!

Stone: She's back.

The pair turned from each other to Red X, who was tapping her foot impatiently. Silence…

Athena: …she started it.

Elemental: Oh no you don't!

Red X: …you ALL failed the test.

Stunned looks all around. Red X sighed.

Red X: You came close when you used team work…but not ONE of you tried to help the others. You let the robots punch or zap them without lifting a finger. That was the true purpose of the test.

Stone: Why didn't you say so before?!

Red X: Because it should have been instinctual. Instead, you all got too caught up in your competing to even think about it. The highest score…though still failing…goes to Inertia for using teamwork and not arguing over who should get more points as well as being hit the least amount of times, followed by Seemore who also was helpful, but not as nimble. Cheshire, I understand that robots aren't your best opponents, but you really should be carrying something to compensate. As for YOU two…

Athena and Elemental hung their heads.

Red X: You both would have passed if you had just congratulated or complimented each other afterward instead of starting a fight. That ruined it for the both of you. Whatever rivalry you have outside of this tower, keep it there. …Stone…for not even paying attention to your teammates, I'm tempted to kick you out of here now.

Uh oh…he could almost see Raven's blazing eyes…fortunately, Red X kept going.

Red X: …HOWEVER…for the next and final test, you all will be facing each other. One on one.

Red X turned to the camera that was monitoring the room.

Red X: And we are NOT selling tickets or recordings of the battle.

Back in the monitoring room, Krystal groaned and kicked the floor.

Red X: You will be permitted one hour to rest but you're not to leave this room. Sorry, we can't risk anything.

Seemore: No bathroom breaks?

Groaning, Red X smacked herself in the head.

Red X: …Mammoth, take Seemore to the bathroom.

Mammoth: (over speaker) You've got to be kidding me!

Red X: Do it.

Mammoth: …aw, man…

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**So Hard to Find"**

**Chapter Three**

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

With eerie calmness, Hit raised the bottle of water to her lips.

Hit: So…what you're telling me is…that the reason that Victor isn't here is because you sent him…alone…into a preverbal lions den?

Most of the Titans said nothing…because they were bound and gagged. Hit had given Cyborg a call only to find that his arm phone had been disconnected. Cyborg had done this himself so his arm wouldn't ring during the audition. Thinking him dead, Hit had decided to enact vengeance upon the other Titans for allowing it. She left Terra ungagged, a gun pressed against Changeling's temple.

Terra: Y…yeah. Well…it was his idea.

Hit: I see.

Hit pulled the hammer back.

Terra: Okay, it was Raven's idea, but he agreed!

Pulling the gun away, Hit nodded her head.

Hit: There. See how easy it is to be honest with friends?

Hit raised the gun to her own temple and pulled the trigger. CLICK. Again and again she pulled. CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK.

Hit: I wouldn't shoot you, Changeling. You should know that. But threatening anyone else is risky business. Put the gun to Shade's head and Raven might go mad with rage. That simply wouldn't do. Now…I'm going to untie all of you…but first…

Hit loaded her gun.

Hit: If any of you try to attack me…I promise at least one of you will die. So saying, please don't attack me. I'd really hate to have to kill one of you.

The Titans decided that, while they could overwhelm and kill Hit, there was a very good chance she'd be able to whack at least one of them. They simply glared at her as they rubbed their sore wrists.

Hit: You should have called me, you know.

Changeling: What for?

Hit: For your plan. The HIVE met me once as Sureshot. A new costume, perhaps a change of hair color and style, and they would never recognize me.

Silence.

Raven: **…by Trigon, she's right. …I realize that. Well, yes, it WAS a good spell…**

The other sweat dropped. Sometimes when Raven conversed with Shade…it was a little…unsettling. Sometimes they wondered if Shade was saying anything to her at all.

Hit: Spell?

Raven: **To fool Krystal's nose, the scanning devices at the tower, and any other form of detection, I cast a spell on Cyborg to improve upon the holographic rings he was wearing.**

Hit: Good, good. It sounds like you've taken precautions. I'd be…EVER…so upset if Victor were to die.

Hit pulled a knife from her belt. The Titans tensed, but rather then attack, she pulled off her glove and began to pick the dirt from between her nails out.

Hit: Yes…very upset indeed.

Her expression never changed, nor did her voice fluctuate in the slightest…but Hit managed to be threatening all the same.

Starfire: Your concerns are unfounded. The HIVE would not murder anyone.

Hit: I suppose this is true. In any case, I think I'll look around a while…wait for him to return. Excuse me.

Dismissing herself, Hit got up and left. Terra let out a huge sigh of relief.

Terra: And I thought I was crazy.

Robin: What was that all about? She's usually not that…hostile.

Raven: **She's worried about Cyborg and doesn't know how to express it.**

Changeling: And for that she attacked us? Dude, that's not right.

Raven: **Of course it's right. And rather touching to boot. **

Raven was delighted with Hit's behavior. As she planned, opening the floodgates to Hit's emotions was causing her to be very confused…and she didn't even know how to express THAT. She was a smorgasbord of emotional havoc. …though she would have to remember to tread softly around her should she ever develop a temper problem…and remove it as soon as possible.

**HIVE Tower: Training Room**

Seemore went down hard. For the oddest reason, flinging eyeballs at Stone didn't seem to do much good (maybe it's just because I think Seemore is a crappy villain, what with his huge floating balloon eye thing…ugh…). Red X sighed. Somehow, she saw this coming. It was too bad, because she like Seemore better then Stone. Stone seemed to be a real jerk. …oh well.

Red X: And Stone wins. Next, Cheshire and Inertia.

Inertia zipped to the center of the room, Cheshire moving at a far more leisurely pace. She approached Inertia and held out her hand.

Cheshire: May the best one win.

Now that was awful sporting. Inertia accepted the handshake. Ouch…she should really clip those things.

Red X: Now…begin.

Inertia was planning on ending this quickly. A little zoom-a-zoom punch and he'd be done…until he realized he was having a hard time moving at all.

Cheshire: Sorry. A little paralyzing agent on my nails. A little unsporting, I know…

She kicked Inertia across his face.

Cheshire: …but I couldn't stand a chance without it.

Cheshire got ready to swing again when Inertia zipped behind her. Cheshire's jaw dropped under her mask.

Cheshire: B…but…?

Inertia: Faster then normal metabolism.

Repeated punches from behind took Cheshire out cold. That'll teach her to be cocky and or use paralyzing agents in the guise of showing good sportsmanship.

Red X: …oookay. Inertia wins. Next is Athena versus Elemental.

The two girls glared at each other from the opposite ends of the ring.

Elemental: You're going down.

Athena: Maybe…but it won't be at your hands, that's for sure.

Red X: Enough talk. Begin.

Athena leapt forward. Holding up her hands, Elemental turned the oxygen in front of her into iron. KROOM! Athena clenched her teeth in annoyance and pulled her hand out of the dent she had made. It was a thick wall. Athena tried to go around the wall, but Elemental kept making it grow in whatever direction she went in. Of course, it wouldn't last long. In about three minutes it would turn back…not to mention Elemental was going to be exhausted if she kept it up for long. So saying, Elemental needed an idea. There was a…WHOA! Athena jumped straight up, touching the ceiling and propelling herself down. Forming iron out of air was easy…but if she did that, Athena could be killed. If she could form a trampoline, that would work…but that was too complex for her, what with the springs, and…well, just forget it. She jumped back, turning the ground into a much softer substance so Athena wouldn't get hurt…well, TOO badly. Athena had let her frustration goad her into doing something potentially dangerous…furthermore, if she HAD hit Elemental…what was she doing?! Athena held up her hands.

Athena: Elemental…

Oh man, she didn't want to do this…

Athena: …I surrender.

Elemental: …say what?

Athena: I give up. I won't fight you. We're friends and we're letting a competition drive us apart. I'm backing out before one of us does something regrettable.

Red X nodded her head.

Red X: Good, Athena. I figured you two knew each other. Because YOU were the one who chose to back, knowing what it would cost you, you move on.

Elemental: B…but…?

Red X: Why do you want to join so bad anyway?

The pair looked at each other.

Both: That's personal.

Red X: I'll tell you what. Talk amongst yourselves. If you can decide who deserves to move on between the two of you, that person moves up. If you can't, either fight on or sit down.

Feeling like school children that got caught by the teacher, the two looked at each other.

Elemental: …guess we got a little carried away…

Athena: …yeah. I'm sorry. I mean…what was I thinking? You're my only friend.

Elemental: …I…I want you to go on ahead.

Athena: Me…? But…I thought…

Shrugging, Elemental turned away.

Elemental: What difference does it make? They've never even met Elemental before today. …I'm better off being the other me in that regard, you know?

Athena snapped her fingers.

Athena: I knew it!

Elemental: Knew what?

Athena: You do fake that accent normally!

Elemental: No! It's real! I'm faking not having one! Look, it doesn't matter. I quit no matter what you say.

Athena: …if I make it, I won't forget to help you out.

Elemental punched her arm lightly.

Elemental: 'course you won't. You promised.

Athena smiled and walked back over to Red X.

Athena: She's out.

Elemental: I'm out.

Stone: …wow, this is really anti-climatic.

Red X: Okay then…Stone, you fight Athena now.

Sighing, Elemental sat down to watch. It was a stupid idea. …after all, just being near the big red haired guy gave her terrible headaches for some reason. Quitting was the better choice. It gave Kitten a chance to make new friends. She had so few. Unlike herself, Kitten didn't talk to many people. She was shy…or just anti-social. …yep…Athena needed this more then Elemental did. …but damn she would really have liked to move into that tower! Athena cracked her knuckles. This would be easy. All she had to do was use her pheromones to enslave Stone and make him surrender. She began to release her pheromone.

Red X: And…begin.

Lunging forward, Stone caught Athena by surprise, striking her across the face. Stunned, Athena stumbled. How? How could he be resisting?! There was no way he wasn't smelling it by now. The other boys in the room already had blank faces. So how? Dodging the next swing, Athena realized it didn't matter. She shut off the pheromone flow and kicked Stone in the chest. …odd…it felt more like metal then stone. Stone would have been relieved to know the filter for the pheromone was working…had he been aware that the girl before him was the same as the bizarre bee garbed hero from before. Surprisingly, the girl was strong enough to actually damage him. Few people had that sort of raw strength. She swung at him with her fist, socking him in his softer-then-the-rest-of-him stomach. Judging from her expression, though, she was beginning to suspect that not all was as it appeared. How could that be? Raven assured him that the spell would fool all the senses that his hologram rings couldn't. So could she notice anything wrong? …maybe it was his imagination. Maybe she was just surprised that he wasn't going down. His next punch hit her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Stone grabbed her by the head and slammed her down. Pressing her palms to the floor, Athena flipped her body up, wrapping her legs around his neck as she stood on her hands. Pulling down, she flipped him over and into the wall. Clenching his teeth, Stone fought to keep his cool. If he lost it now…but the damn bitch had…no! He had to calm down. Remember what Raven would do to him...yeah, that calmed him down. He got back in to the fight, swinging. Seeing her advantage, Athena dodged it, grabbing his arm and flinging him. He was strong, but she was faster and her speed was her ticket to victory. Stone fumed. If he could just use his sonic cannon, he'd take her down right away. Of course STONE didn't HAVE a sonic cannon. He just turned into stone and was super strong. Athena was almost sure something was wrong. She was picking up something…something she had felt before. Her phantom antenna (the name she gave the part of her body that was capable of picking up certain things in the air, such as strong radio waves) were acting up. Where had she sensed these waves before? It wasn't radio waves, it was something else. If Stone would stop swinging at her, she could concentrate enough to figure it out! Athena moved around him and brought two hands down on his head. He still managed to remain conscious though and could take no more. His fist came at her harder and faster then before, catching her right in the face. Stunned, she left herself open to a brutal beating. Athena refused to give up, despite bleeding a odd greenish blood from her nose and lips. Suddenly Inertia bolted forward, knocking Stone off balance.

Stone: What the hell?! This isn't your fight!

Inertia: She's had enough and I'm not going to sit back and watch her getting smacked around anymore.

Elemental sighed and lowered her hands. She was just about to act herself, but naturally Inertia was much faster. Stone turned to Red X.

Stone: You gonna do something about this?!

Red X: I certainly am.

Red X walked up to Inertia and held out her hand.

Red X: Welcome to the HIVE, Inertia.

Inertia: Say wha…?

Stone: Huh?!

Red X: While I did notice Elemental moving to help Athena, you were faster and she chose to quit. Nobody else made a move.

Stone: It was MY fight!  
Red X: As for you…get out of this tower. We have no room for such brutal force.

Athena spat a wad of green.

Athena: You watch a lot of kung fu movies, don't you?

Red X: Huh?

Inertia: Your tests are all weird and backwards, like in a kung fu movie.

Red X: ….whatever. I thought it was clever.

Stone was pissed…and who wouldn't be? Of course, if he attacked…he'd lose for sure. All of the HIVE, plus these extra people? He'd be screwed. He'd get arrested and THEN Raven would mess him up for failing. He chose to stay calm.

**Monitoring Room**

Gizmo started to shut the equipment down. It was over. The tests were complete, the replacement chosen. He glanced back up at Jinx. The girl didn't look happy. Her forehead was against the wall, both arms above her head, also on the wall. Her slender hands were clenched in tight fists.

Gizmo: You okay?

Jinx: F---ing speedster…

Gizmo: Huh?

Jinx: Nothing. Forget it.

She went through the door, her teeth clenched.

Gizmo: What was that about…?

Mammoth: Are you kidding? Sonic's just been replaced by a speedster. The kind of person that actually KILLED him to begin with?

Gizmo: So what? It's not Kid Flash. I checked it out. Apparently this guy fights against Kid Flash. Showed up like…last month or something.

Blackfire: I doubt it changes anything in her mind.

Krystal: That's it…? That's the end? What a freaking RIP OFF! I wanted to see some real ass kicking! Instead I get some ancient Kung Fu type lesson on how doing what's right and doing what's allowed aren't the same thing? It's CRAP!

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

He didn't want to do this…he didn't want to do this…he didn't want to do this. Sighing, Cyborg opened the door and stepped in. He noticed Hit standing near Raven.

Cyborg: Oh, hey Mel.

Hit: Victor. Good to see you're alright.

Robin: …didn't get in?

Cyborg: Didn't get in. Stupid reverse psychology testing crap.

Cyborg wanted for Raven to explode in rage. …nothing happened. He tilted his head, confused.

Cyborg: Uh…aren't you mad that I wasted that spell, Raven?

Of course she was mad. She was furious even. …but that knife being pressed against her back was pretty convincing for keeping her temper under control. Hit looked at Raven.

Hit: Yes, Raven…aren't you mad?

Raven wanted to wipe a tear away from her eye. Hit made her so proud. This was downright evil.

Raven: **Not at all. This happens. …now, Cyborg, perhaps you should take Hit to see your latest work.**

Hit pulled the knife away from Raven's back, making the demon-girl sigh in relief. Hit nodded and moved next to Cyborg.

Hit: That sounds like a great idea. Let's go, Victor.

Shrugging, Cyborg led her out of the room. The other Titans slumped in relief as the girl left.

Starfire: What a truly frightening woman.

Changeling: Seriously…

Raven: **Isn't it great?**

They all looked at Raven like she was insane. …technically, she WAS insane, but most of them were so it didn't count.

Robin: Another plan?

Raven: **Not as of yet…one must be very…cautious when dealing with something so deadly. It's much like capturing a cobra.**

Raven scratched Shade behind his ear.

Raven: **I'll come up with something in due time. Let's just hope Cyborg can placate her until then.**

**Workshop**

Hit had originally planned to give Cyborg a stern talking to…and perhaps damage something…when he got back. Now that he was there, however, the urge was gone. She peered at the plans he had drawn up, glancing at what he had started on. It wasn't much. If the schematics were any indication, Cyborg had a long way to go before it was complete. Her eyes, however, kept being drawn to something else.

Cyborg: And once it's finished, it should power up my…

Hit: …take that off.

Hit gestured toward his face plate.

Cyborg: Huh? Why?

Hit: Because I like your face better. Please? Don't make me beg…I tend to use firearms when I beg. Not surprisingly, people tend to cave when I beg.

Cyborg: Wouldn't that be more of a demand?

Hit: Tomato, Tomato.

…I know it doesn't translate in writing well, but she's using both methods of pronunciation. Sighing, Cyborg pulled his face mask off. Nodding her approval, Hit pulled her glove off before stroking his face with the back of her hand.

Hit: That's better. I like your real face, Victor.

The way she said it was so blasé that Cyborg couldn't tell if she was flirting or simply stating a fact. Her face didn't give anything away either.

Cyborg: Uh…thanks?

He waited a moment as she studied his features. Was she going to kiss him again? He had enjoyed that…she moved closer. Oh man, here it comes…and…she turned to the blueprint.

Hit: Hold on, the heating coil should be on the right side, not the left.

…damn it…

Cyborg: What? Why?

Hit: Because you're right handed. The heating coil needs to be positioned with the majority of the equipment and if you put all the equipment on the left most side, the attachment will hamper your movements.

…that…made perfect sense.

Cyborg: Yeah, I see what you mean…anything else?

Hit: No, other then that it looks perfect. …by the way...

Hit pulled her lower mask down and gave Cyborg a quick kiss on his lips.

Hit: In case I got your hopes up. Now, shall we get to work?

…maybe being human wasn't as bad as Cyborg thought.

**HIVE Tower: Hallway**

Inertia followed Jinx as she led him to his room. Jinx herself was wondering why SHE of all people got stuck with this job. How demeaning…to be stuck with…ugh! Never mind.

Inertia: Okay, I gotta know. …is that your real hair color?

Jinx: That's none of your business.

Inertia: Uh…okay. Sorry.

Sheesh, what a grouch. Jinx opened the door and pointed inside.

Jinx: Here. This is your room. How you get your crap in here is your problem.

Inertia: Um…did I do something wrong?

Jinx: No.

And with that, Jinx left. Inertia scratched his head, confused. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. His research into the HIVE didn't tell him anything like this. …then again it was about two hundred years after they all died when he was researching. Oh well…it was a nice place to stay…if a bit primitive. No, _retro_. The word he wanted was _retro_. …how WAS he going to get his stuff in there?

**THE END**


End file.
